1. Scope of Invention
The present invention relates generally to sun shields or screens for transparent panels, and more particularly to a portable sun block releasably connectable to a window of a motor vehicle or the like.
2. Prior Art
Motorized vehicles are traditionally equipped with sun visors which are pivotally connected above the windshield of the vehicle. These permanently mounted sun visors may be pivoted downwardly into position to block the upper portion of the windshield or the upper portion of a front seat side window so as to prevent sunlight from striking an occupant's eyes. However, because of the fixed nature of these sun visors, they are of limited use, particularly with respect to low angles of sunlight, occupants in the rear seat of the vehicle, windows of motor homes, and with respect to other vehicles' driving light shining into any of these vehicles.
A number of devices have been patented in an attempt to overcome this limitation. One such device known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,322 intented by lu which teaches a sunshine dot sun shield in the form of a circular disc which, in its entirety, is similar to a giant suction cup. A limitation of this device is the ease with which it may be removed and the fingerprints left on the windshield when it is so removed. Practical size limitations also appear present.
Another device known to applicant is invented by Chary as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,557. This invention is directed to a light shield for vehicles wherein a light blocking shield is held in place against a window by mating magnets, one connected to the shield and one being positioned to the opposite or outer surface of the window. Although this invention claims ease of movement wherein the outside magnet follows along as the shield is repositioned, nonetheless the issue of wind stripping the outer magnet from the window, the scratching of the window, and the overall effectiveness of these magnets in accomplishing their attended purpose is in question. Additionally, should the shield be inadvertently removed, the outer magnet will likely fall and be lost.
A vehicle windshield shade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,684 invented by Soong which teaches a windshield blind or shade held in place by a plurality of corner-positioned suction cups. This device has a somewhat different purpose than that of the present invention in that its intended use is while the vehicle is parked or otherwise unattended.
The present invention provides a portable light-weight sun block which is easily releasably connectable and removable from any transparent non-porous panel such as a vehicle window. The device is quickly repositionable and is particularly easy to remove from adherence to the transparent panel by the appropriate activation of a vacuum release valve.